Certain low temperature ionic liquids are known to have properties that make them suitable for use as catalysts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,101 discloses certain low temperature molten ionic liquid compositions that are mixtures of a metal halide and an alkyl-containing amine hydrohalide salt made by combining solids of each component and forming a liquid of the mixture.
Considering the usefulness of low temperature ionic liquids as catalysts, it is desirable to have a commercially economical method for manufacturing commercial quantities of such low temperature ionic liquids. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide such a manufacturing method.